


Grounded

by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :D, Animal Violence, Animals, Gen, Wingfic, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable
Summary: (I have this hobby of taking something and turning it into a random creature. I call them Omnitraits.)Tommy's growing wings. They're almost done.No flying allowed in exile.(I wrote this way past my bedtime...)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy has moth antennae, the general shape of a golden retriever + plus dragon, red and white coloration with racoon markings. A cockatoo crest, a dragon head, raccoon ears, and moth wings.  
> Dream is dreameosaur lol.  
> Punz idk.  
> Tubbo has the general shape of a tanuki with bee eyes and sheep ears. He might also have something to do with dolphins 'cause pufferfish = stress relief to him but I haven't decided on how to show that yet.  
> Philza has an ovirnutrix(raptor officially but fuck the patriarchy let dinos be known as good dads >:( ) crest, overall wyvern shape and likely fancy feathers. Also great snipe-like wings.  
> Techno is like indominus rex but fancier and also hell pig.

It all started one night when Tommy’s shoulders became sore and itchy. Once something poked through, leaving a dripping line of blood, and Tommy could slightly move something within his shoulders, Phil knew he had wings.

Tommy hated them. They were fragile, So much as bump them and Tommy would hiss and collapse in pain. He usually kept them covered so no one would know and exploit his weakness.

That only worked as long as they stayed small.

Soon, they grew bigger and stronger, so the nerves in them stopped overreacting. Instead, Tommy felt a light sense of anticipation whenever wind blew over them.

He still kept them covered in Dream SMP. He couldn’t use them yet. Better keep them safe and protected, right?

~~It wasn’t because Tommy didn’t want people to laugh at him for being unable to fly. He was a _big man_ and he had _big wings_. ~~

Eventually, questions came. “Why do you keep your wings covered, Tommy?” Dream asked, head tilted in harmless curiosity.

(The dragon skull made him look much more…Evil. But he’s a just a show off…Right?)

“‘Cause they’re only for the ladies’ eyes, idiot.” Tommy said, chest puffed but wings tucked away from Dream’s offending sickle claws.

The first time Tommy used them was when Tubbo struggled in Technoblade’s jaws, blood dripping over a horrified crowd

(“Well,” Tommy later growled. “Did you enjoy your meal?”

“The taste of the weak and defenseless is unsatisfying.” Techno said a matter-of-factly.

He missed Techno’s growl of disapproval at the phrasing. He merely clutched Tubbo in his jaw, puncturing him. Nothing more.

Still, it felt violating tasting the young omnitrait’s blood.)

He had jumped off the roof with no thought, gliding down toward the podium wrapping them around the primitive vulpine’s unconscious form the same way Phil did.

It was no use though. Tubbo lost a life that day.

Tommy used to wish Phil was there to teach him how to fly. Even though flight was banned for some reason. Looking over at Dream’s feathered yet flightless form. Tommy wondered if he was jealous.

When Tommy’s wings were almost done developing, Dream got unusually curious about them. “Do you know how they grow?” He asked, eyes glowing innocently through a shameless display of power.

“Something about size and muscles or some shit I dunno. Ask Philza.” Tommy said, tucking them closer to his body.

Dream’s stare radiated malicious intent. And suddenly the stinging pain from when his wings first started growing was back.

The next day, Tommy started to build a way to test them and exercise them. Dream’s posture changed from slight indifference to…Something more sinister.

Tommy thought Dream would back off if he knew he noticed and was ready to defend himself.

He learned a harsh lesson that day.

Dream gave a bark and Punz darted from-Somewhere, Tommy didn’t have the time to see from where-and he was on the ground. Punz stood over him with rope and as Dream stared with poorly hidden amusement, Tommy screamed in primal fear and pain as Dream restrained his wings. And Tommy knew that given they were barely done growing, and from just how much it hurt, they were irreparably damaged.

They would stay that way for the rest of his exile.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide wether or not Tommy's wings got damaged so badly he had to get rid of them or not.


End file.
